Oppsites Attract
by Mixtape to Your Heart
Summary: this is my first story. Ray and Kai go to a party and meet two girls there. I'm guessin you know where this is going. RayxOC. KaixOC. plz R
1. Default Chapter

Ray is hot I like poo: O. k this is my first story so don't be too mean .So, Ray and Kai go to a party to have a good time you know same old same old. Disclaimer: I don't own n-e-1 except for Jade and Kitana. (Not the ones from Mortal Kombat.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******************************************************  
Kitana and Jade were in Kitana's room getting dressed for a party. Jade ran her brush through her jet-black hair, which had jade streaks running, She wore black pants that had jade lightning bolts on the sides. Her shirt was black like her pants, and had the words 'I'm hungry, watch out for your soul!' written across the front of it .She never cared what anyone thought of her, possibly her strongest trait. Kitana had black hair with blue streaks in it. She was wearing baggy black pants with blue flames on one side.  
Kai was in baggy pants with a chain, nothing fancy .Ray on the other hand took an hour to get ready, since he heard girls would be there .He looked better than normal .His clothes were blood red and black.  
"Hurry up or we'll be late!'' Kai screamed to Ray.  
"I'm coming I'm coming." he said quickly.  
Meanwhile at the party.  
"I hope they don't have any fucking Preps." Jade said as she opened the door.  
Disturbed was playing so they were jamming.  
" I can't believe we're so late." Ray said.  
"We would have been here sooner if you would have gotten ready quicker."Kai said hotly. "Disturbed. Yes." Everyone in the room recognized Ray and Kai as the world champion beybladers, all but Jade and Kitana.All of a sudden people were crowding around the door. Jade and Kitana were wondering why everyone was near the door so they decided to see for themselves. They saw two boys that looked a little older than them.  
" What's so special about those two they look perfectly normal." Kitana said. "It makes no sense I'm asking them." Jade said as she walked towards the Black haired one, once he was alone. "Excuse me."  
"Do you want an autograph?" Ray asked, since it seemed like that's all everyone said to them.  
"No. Why does everyone crowd around you and your friend?"  
"Don't you know about beyblades? My friend and I are the world champs."  
"Never heard of that. What do you do?"  
Ray and Jade talked for hours as he explained to her what beyblade was all about .Kai felt awkward around the big group of people around him .So he went to the punch bowl since no one was there ."Trying to get away from the crowd? Don't worry me too."Kitana said. "Don't you just hate when people surround you?"  
They began talking about how they hated the world and the  
people who occupied it .It seemed that both sets of friends were  
digging each other.  
"So Jade, do you want to learn how to battle? I can teach you!" Ray  
said hopingly. "Would you really do that ?" Jade asked with a large  
smile.  
"You pretty cool you know that? You want to continue our interesting  
conversation maybe tomorrow?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah." Kitana said excitedly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ****************************************************** Ray is hot I like poo: So this just the first chapter I know it's boring but I'll add some, more. Later Dayz. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dance with me

Author's note: This is chapter 2 of Opposites Attract well Ray is just starting to teach Jade the Beyblade skills he knows. Kai is eating lunch with Kitana, talking about how they hate people and making sarcastic remarks .disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters besides Jade and Kitana (again not the ones from Mortal Kombat) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** ***********************************************  
  
Her body swayed slowly yet quickly as she listened to The Red by Chevelle. Rae sat in his home arena watching her body, until she noticed. She grabbed his hands.  
  
"Dance with me. Please."Jade asked as she continued to dance.  
"I don't dance."he said trying to escape her grip, she was stronger than he thought .  
"You do now." she ordered him as she began to make him dance.  
"Don't you want to learn?" he asked hoping to get himself out of dancing.  
"Yes," she said almost giving up but then she realized she had one last fighting remark, "if you dance with me first. Then we'll do all the bey blading you want."  
"Alright but only a short song."he said as he turned it to the shortest song on the CD.  
He looked uneasy as he danced, but still he danced or moved around a lot you couldn't really tell. After the song was over he was more than ready to get to blading.  
"First you have to."  
  
"So have you ever heard of Beyblading?"Kai asked, saying the first thing that came to his mind.  
"Yeah but not much. I used to be really into it but then." Kitana cut off quickly. "Forget that last part."  
"Oh.Well what music do you like?"  
"Now we have something to talk about."Kitana said a smile forming on her normally straight face.  
They talked for hours until.  
"Oh my god I've got to go or I'll be late for tutoring. I'm so sorry." She said as she laid a kiss on his lips.  
"Bye." Kai managed to stutter as he waved a huge smile on his face. 


	3. Don't Give up on Me

Author's note  
  
Rae backwards is ear: hello peoples this is chapter three of my story Opposites Attract Ray: this is a cool chapter maybe this time I can kiss Jade! Kai: you wish you loser I already got a kiss. : P Jade: you never know maybe he'll get a little booty. Just kidding or am I? Kitana: what are you talking about I thought we were here to do the disclaimer? Rae backwards is ear: we are on the count of three.1.2.3 All together: Rae backwards is ear does not own Beyblade or any of their characters. Jade and Kitana: except us! We're her slaves help us!!!!!!! Rae backwards is ear: shut up SLAVES!! I own you: \Hope you enjoy this chapter(  
  
Don't give up on me.  
Kitana slept in her black bedspread. She couldn't sleep. The thought of what had happened seven years earlier haunted her dreams when she did sleep. She could still see the red bellowing flames of the fire when her eyes were wide open. Kitana's thoughts were put to a sudden holt when her phone rang. Her arm felt heavy as she leaned over to her short bedside table and picked up her phone.  
"Hello?"Kitana asked.  
"You sound like you were sleeping." Jade said on the other side of the line.  
"I couldn't."  
"Oh I forgot it has been seven years since that day. Sorry. Do you want me to call you tomorrow?"  
"No it's alright I should be fine. Maybe hearing another human voice will take my mind off of things."  
  
"I hope so I don't like hearing my best friend be upset. How was your date with what's his face . Kai?"  
"It was nice we sat and talked I really enjoyed it. Only he asked me about Beyblade."  
"Well if that was the only bad thing don't worry be happy."  
"Well how was your date or should I say training?"  
"It was fun. I didn't get to launch anything though. All he showed me was how to put it together and what all the parts of it were. I got him to dance though that was fun."  
"You little she-devil were you flirting?" "NO I just wanted to see if he could dance."  
"So, Could he?" "Not really he was a little too stiff when he moved."  
"Oh well.  
"I got to go my dog needs to go out and then I have to take a shower then I have a lot more to do. Call you later. Bye."  
"All right see you later." The two girls hung up their phones and got to their regular daily life. Kitana sat in her room listening to Linkin Park and stared at her large red picture frame that she kept in her bottom draw of her dresser. Seeing the picture everyday sometimes upset her. As she looked at it her eyes began to water, but no tears fell. She made a vow to herself seven years earlier that she would never cry again, a hard vow to make when you're only ten years old but she never wanted to fell that bad ever again.  
The next day Jade went to Ray's house were there new meeting spot would be so that Ray could teach Jade how to Beyblade. Jade down before the large round Beyblade arena And let her feet fall into the dish. She stared at the Drigger F that Ray let her keep to practice putting it together. The silver sides shone in the sunlight. Then she saw a small lion in the place that the bitpiece went. She could have sworn that yesterday that it was not there that she never even had a bitpiece. Something about the new bitpiece intrigued her. She didn't have any time to think about it because Ray was walking out side to meet her.  
"So are you ready?" Ray asked her.  
"Sure! Hey did you do something to my blade because somehow I got a tiger bitpiece?" Jade said standing up.  
"No what makes you say that?" Ray said a devilish smirk forming in his face. "So let's get started. First, you got to."He began directing her how to stand and release the blade. "Now you try." He got out of her way then gestured for her to start. "I'll try!" she stood in the way he had just showed her. She released it; the blade spun for two seconds then fell. "Can you show me again?"  
"Alright, here." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He lead her to the right positions then helped her release the blade. The blade made a perfect dismount and spun for a good while and went everywhere Jade wanted it to go.  
"I did it !!!" Jade spun around in Ray's arms and hugged him hard. They looked into each other's eyes and softly kissed each other then turned away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Rae backwards is ear: Well that's chapter 3 hope you liked it! It took me a while to write it. Ray: I got to kiss Jade I got to kiss Jade.Yaaaay! Kai: you are so stupid! Kitana: This was a good chapter. You almost get to find out my secret. Jade: It was very suspenseful must say Ray can kiss. READ AND REVIEW! Ray: Thanks Jade. Everyone: Until next time! 


	4. The Burning Secret

Chapter 4 The burning secret  
  
Me: Well hello there again. Welcome to chapter 4: The Burning Secret. In this chapter you get to find out what Kitana's deep dark secret is!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kitana: Do you have to I mean I've kept it this long way tell anyone now? Jade: Stupid head! If the secret is kept then the whole chapter will be messed up biznotch. Don't mess this story up. It's all I have! Ray: You have ME! Jade: Uhhhhhhh. Well this is a really good chapter R & R. Me doesn't own Beyblade or any of the characters in this story, except for Kitana and I. Bye. (Runs off.)   
  
Chapter 4 The burning secret  
  
7 years earlier... Kitana ran as fast as she could, the cold air hurting her lungs. She couldn't wait to get home and show her dad the trophy she had just won at the BBA tournament she had just won. Her father had taught her to Beyblade a few years earlier and she had really taken a liking to it. Her dad couldn't make it to the battle because he was preparing a surprise for Kitana. But once she arrived to her house she cringed in fear. Her house was engulfed in flames and firemen surrounded the perimeter. She began run towards the inferno but a policeman stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going little girl?" the tall man asked.  
  
"My daddy's in there I have to show him my trophy. So move over you giant ape! I want to see my dad!" Kitana yelled.  
  
Kitana's mother walked up behind her and took hold of her in a comforting embrace. "Look sweetie the house is on fire and we don't need to get hurt so just stand back. I'm sure the giant ape will find Daddy."  
  
Kitana stared at the golden embers from the fire and cried as a different policeman came up to her and her mother and told them that he needed to speak with them.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you but you husband and your father was killed in the fire. The source of the fire seemed to be a cake that was neglected and eventually caught fire. Your neighbors said that Marvell Mitisushi was building a dish shaped hole in the ground when he suddenly ran in the house so we are guessing that he saw the fire and was trying to put it out when he was caught in it himself. We really are sorry for your loss...."  
  
Present times...Kitana woke up from her memory/dream/nightmare. All these years Kitana blamed herself for her father's death. He was making her the cake that caught fire and he neglected it because he was building her an arena. After that she swore off of Beyblading and crying.  
  
Kitana rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of bed. As she walked towards her computer desk she stubbed her toe on her bedside stool. "Shit" she hissed. She sat in her black spinning chair and spun a few times before she turned her computer to AOL. She thought for a while about whom to instant message when someone instant messaged her. It was  
  
MorbidBlader (AKA Kai)  
  
MorbidBlader: Hey Kitana.  
  
BlackDragon360: Hey Kai. Boy am I tired.  
  
MorbidBlader: Why are you tired?  
  
Kitana poured her soul out to Kai. She told him the whole friggin story. She really felt as though she could tell this morbid teen her sad story.  
  
MorbidBlader: So that's why you don't like to talk about blading?  
  
BlackDragon360: Yeah, well hey I got to get ready for school so see you later.  
  
MorbidBlader: Okay see you later.  
  
Me: Well this was my chapter four, hope you enjoyed it. Everyone: Bye-Bye. 


End file.
